Pokemon Anniversary Green
'Pokemon Anniversary Green'' is an entry of the current generation of Pokemon games. It aims to celebrate over 20 years of Pokemon by revisiting locations from throughout the franchise's history. Plot Taking place 20 years since the end of the original Pokemon Red and Blue, Pokemon Anniversary Green ''follows the adventures of a new Pokemon trainer hailing from Pallet Town. After receiving a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander from Professor Daisy Oak, the player hits the road and collects Pokemon and gym badges in a Kanto set in the near-future. At Mount Moon, however, the player first encounters a mysterious group calling themselves "The Loco Collective". The group at first seems to be a random and disorganized jumble of crazed and mischievous artists who revel in pulling complex but frivolous pranks, like using a giant inflatable Psyduck balloon to blot out the sun in a town dependent on solar power. However, things take a turn for the worse when the Collective starts kidnapping scientists and opening anomalous portals leading to other regions, letting in a flood of non-native Pokemon species into Kanto. Who are the Loco Collective and what are their ultimate goals? Is there a way to shut down the portals causing so much havok around the world? It's up to you and your team of Pokemon to find out! Along the way, maybe you can find time to become the Indigo Plateau champion and a Pokemon master! Gameplay ''Pokemon Anniversary Green ''seeks to incorporate many of the best gameplay features introduced in previous Pokemon games. This includes a day and night cycle, breeding mechanics, Dark, Steel, and Fairy types, Double, Triple, and Rotation battles, contests, the Physical / Special split, a large Battle Frontier, Mega evolutions, Pokemon Amie, Super Training, trainer customization, and DexNav. However, there are still some major differences between how ''Anniversary Green and other Pokemon games play. Save File Options *The game allows for up to three seperate save files. While it's possible to transfer Pokemon between save files, Pokemon transferred to another file are treated as having been traded, and will not obey their new trainers without a certain number of gym badges. Deleting the data from files still requires holding the Select, Up, and B buttons at the title screen, then pressing Start. *The game starts out with a choice of four difficulty options: Novice, Veteran, Expert, and Daredevil. Once a difficulty setting is choosen, it cannot be changed, so choose wisely! **'Veteran '''can be considered the "default" difficulty of the game. The level curve is roughly the same as in the original ''FireRed, as are item prices at shops. Blacking out in Veteran difficulty causes the player to lose 25% of their total money or $12,000, whichever amount is smaller. **'Novice '''decreases the levels of wild and trained Pokemon, gives trainers and gym leaders easier Pokemon to defeat and decreased AI, and decreases the cost of items at shops. Additional tutorials are presented to the player, though these can be skipped by pressing the Start button. Blacking out in Novice difficulty causes a player to lose 10% of their total money or $5,000, whichever amount is smaller. There are a number of legendary Pokemon and sidequests that a player cannot access in Novice difficulty. **'Expert 'increases the levels of wild and trained Pokemon, gives trainers and gym leaders more difficult Pokemon to defeat and increased AI, and increases the prices of items in shops. Blacking out in Expert difficulty causes a player to lose 50% of their total money. Choosing to play Expert difficulty unlocks a few sidequests that are unavailable in Veteran difficulty, although all legendary Pokemon available in Expert difficulty are obtainable in Veteran difficulty. **'Daredevil '''has all of the characteristics of Expert difficulty, plus a few important modifications. First, you cannot purchase Poke Balls. Instead, Professor Oak's aide will give you a limited number of them each time you first reach a town. Second, if a Pokemon faints in battle, its Friendship stat will instantly be reset to -1, causing it to run away. If all of your Pokemon run away, the player will have the option to restart their adventure from the beginning. Third, each Pokemon Center will charge increasingly large fees each time they are used to heal your party after your first visit. Pokemon will also no longer be restored to full health if they are deposited and withdrawn from a PC. Navigating the Overworld *The grid system of movement has been eliminated. Instead, the player can move freely in eight directions. *The Running Shoes no longer exist. The player may run on demand at any time by pressing the B button. *The day-night cycle has been altered to cycle over the course of 90 minutes, instead of being in real-time as dictated by an in-game clock. The player gets to decide when they first start their adventure and each time they load their save file whether it is the beginning or middle of the day or night. Additionally, the player may eventually obtain the ability to switch from day to night and visa-versa on demand. Like in previous games, certain Pokemon and events only appear depending on whether it is day or night. *In addition to Fishing Rods, the player will eventually obtain Shovels of varying efficacy. This allows the player to dig up Pokemon or buried treasure just below the surface in soft soil, sand, or snow. Obtaining a Shovel also allows the player to plant Berry Seeds. *HMs are removed and replaced with Field Actions. Field Actions are special moves useable only in the overworld and obtained from a variety of sources. Once a Field Action is recorded into the Pokedex, it allows any of Pokemon on a player's team capable of performing that Field Action the ability to use it in the overworld. Field Actions include... ** '''Field Cut - Removes obstructing shrubs, mushrooms, and patches of grass. ** Field Strength - Allows the player to move heavy blocks. Blocks that fall into indents in the ground stay there permanently. ** Field Climb - Allows the player to quickly climb up vines or rock walls. ** Field Teleport - Teleports the player either back the Pokemon Center they last visited, or outside the entrances of dungeons. ** Field Growth - Causes seedlings to grow rapidly, or create a patch of grass instantly in which one can find wild Pokemon. The latter function doesn't work in towns, creating a patch of flowers instead. ** Field Blaze - Increases the temperature in the immediate vicinity. This can melt ice, burn vegetation, and dry up still bodies of water. ** Field Freeze - Causes the temperature in the area to plummet. This can freeze the surfaces of still bodies of water, or cause fast-moving machinery to slow down. ** Field Chrono - Changes day to night and night to day instantly. *Pokemon riding from Pokemon X & Y returns and is vastly expanded upon. Certain Pokemon can be ridden once the appropriate Saddle is obtained. Saddles are not equipable items. **'The Riding Saddle' - Used for relatively-small-to-moderately-sized Pokemon. These Pokemon offer the speediest land-based journey, but can be somewhat difficult to control. Pressing the A button will cause a ridden Pokemon to temporarily gallop, during which they can jump over small ledges to higher elevations. **'The Heavy Saddle' - Used for larger, bulky Pokemon. Pokemon that are ridden using the Heavy Saddle can traverse rocky terrain, as well as charge straight ahead using the A button, shattering any large destructible objects in the process. Charging into large trees using the Heavy Saddle may cause wild Pokemon to fall from the canopy. **'The Surf Saddle' - Used on sufficiently large aquatic Pokemon. Allows the player to travel on the surface of water. Once the Surf Saddle is obtained, the player's Pokemon can later learn how to climb up waterfalls and how to dive in deep water. **'The Soar Saddle' - Used on sufficiently large flying or levitating Pokemon. Allows the player to travel quickly by flying throughout the sky, with the opportunity to encounter individual or flocks of wild Pokemon. Players can only land on special landing pads that only open up either once the towns they are located in are reached, or when they are remotely opened by completing certain tasks. The PokePad *Being modeled after a modern smart phone, the Pokedex in Anniversary Green (dubbed the "PokePad") contains several different apps that increase its versatility and usefulness. Some apps will need to be obtained before the player can use them. **'The Pokedex function' is the main use of the PokePad and is available to use immediately after you obtain the device. Unlike in previous games, the player gains the National Pokedex soon after non-native Pokemon start flooding into Kanto via anomalous portals early in the game. Once you defeat the Pokemon Champion for the first time, the Pokedex function is upgraded to give you the evolutionary methods for captured Pokemon. **'The Phone App' is obtained from your Mom. It can be used to call your Mom, Professor Oak, many different trainers and other people, and eventually gym leaders and Elite Four members. Calling Professor Oak will allow you to get your current Pokedex records evaluated, while calling trainers and gym leaders will allow you to rechallenge them with tougher teams. There are other benefits to calling different people. The phone will also allow you to accept or ignore incoming calls. **'The Map App' is given to you by Professor Oak's aide once your reach your first town. With it, the player can view a map of their location in the current region, as well as in-depth maps for individual routes, dungeons, towns, and districts. The maps at both scales will indicate the locations of trainers who have agreed to rechallenge you and where you can initiate accepted sidequests. The Map App can later be upgraded at the Weather Station near Cerulean City to include an optional filter on regional maps showing weather conditions, which change periodically. **'The DexNav App' is given to you by Professor Oak's aide once you capture 10 unique Pokemon species. It operates similarly to the DexNav function in OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire, and will inform the player when they have captured all the unique Pokemon species available in a given area. **'The Wi-Fi App' is immediately available on the PokePad. It allows you to connect online to battle or trade Pokemon with other trainers, and to take advantage of other online features. ***'Battle' allows you to test your mantle against other players. The splash screen for this option displays your number of wins, losses, and forfeits (when a player quits a battle before it's won or lost). You have the option to see the forfeit ratio of other players, although you must ask for permission to see their full win-loss-forfeit statistics. ****'Quick Battle' is designed to get players to the battlefield quickly in battles without many gimmicks. Both players must agree to the same settings before the battle begins. *****'Team Selection' allows players can choose to use their current team, their Battle Box, or a selection of Pokemon stored in their PC to fight. *****'Level Set' allows players to set their selected team either at their current individual levels, level 50, or level 100. *****'Match Type' allows the players to fight in either Singles-, Doubles-, Triples-, or Rotations-style matches. You can also choose to fight alongside one or two other players in the new Doubles and Triples Co-op match styles. If either of these are selected, you can choose to either manually form teams or be randomly assigned to your allies. *****'Shift / Set Style' is only available if Match Type is set to Singles-style. *****'Rounds' allows players to play either 1, 3, 5, 7 or 9 battles in succession with the same opponent. Players who forfeit a battle with further battles left to go will not fight those further battles, and will only have a single forfeit added to their battle record. *****'Preview' allows a player to preview the other player's team prior to battle. This preview includes all attacks, abilities, and held items. The Pokemon displayed are in a random order, although a player may rearrange their own team during this preview before the fight begins. ****'Special Battle' has an expanded amount of settings that can result in more interesting battles. Like in Quick Battles, these settings must be agreed to by both players prior to beginning battle. These include the options available in Quick Battle, in addition to... *****'Pokemon Limit' limits the species of Pokemon that can fight in battle. You can choose to ban Legendary Pokemon, evolutions (except those from special Baby Pokemon), Pokemon that can Mega and / or Fusion evolve, Pokemon without a flying animation or the Levitate ability (to simulate Sky Battles), official bans, or you can select your own set of bans. It's possible to create, store, and select up to 20 custom sets of banned Pokemon. *****'Mega/Fusion Limit' prevents either Mega or Fusion evolutions from occurring during battle. *****'Moves Limit' bans Pokemon that have certain predetermined moves. You can either choose to ban only One-Hit KO, status-effect, stat-altering, or evasion-altering moves, or create your own list of banned moves. It's possible to create, store, and select up to 20 custom sets of banned moves. *****'Abilities Limit' bans Pokemon that have certain innate Abilities. It's possible to create, store, and select up to 20 custom sets of banned Abilities. You also have the option to turn off Ability effects completely. *****'Item Limit' restricts the number of consumable items that can be used in battle (from 1 or 20), and/or the complete ban of certain consumable and held items from a comprehensive list. Pokemon holding banned items will not be allowed to fight. It's possible to create, store, and select up to 20 custom sets of banned items. *****'Field Conditions' allows players to set default time, weather, and terrain conditions during battle. *****'Time Limit' restricts each player to either 1 minute, 30 seconds, or 15 seconds to decide what to do during their turn. You can also decide whether a player that fails to make a decision in time will forfeit their turn or have their active Pokemon perform a random move. *****A Battle Roulette option becomes available if more the Rounds option is set to something other than 1. Between each battle, both players can switch out between a predetermined 1 to 6 of the Pokemon on their current team with others stored on their PC. If the Preview option is enabled, then the new teams for each player are shown to the other player immediately before the next battle begins. *****'Inversion Battle' reverses the normal Type-chart employed in battle: Super-effective moves are now not very effective, and not very effective or moves that have no effect due to a Type immunity are now super-effective. *****'Trick Room' reverses move priority: Slower Pokemon perform their moves before faster Pokemon. Like the actual Trick Room move, moves with an innate priority (like Quick Attack) still receive that priority. *****'Rules Shift' becomes available if the Rounds option is set to something besides 1. Between each battle, either the winner or the loser can shift the battle rules available in Special Battle (aside from the Rounds and Battle Roulette option). It can also be decided ahead of time whether or not the player who doesn't choose the new rules must approve of them or not in order for them to take place. If this option is enabled, then the player who can shift the rules can decide not to do so without the other player's approval. ****'Free Battle' allows players to build a team of Pokemon from scratch with which to battle another player. The player can either form teams from their own Pokemon, from a complete selection of all Pokemon, or a mix of both. If a player chooses a Pokemon that is not their personal Pokemon, they can further modify that Pokemon by selecting its level, any legal moves it can learn at that level (including TM and Egg moves), its ability, gender, held items, and Formes. All other applicable settings from Quick and Special Battle modes can also be selected. ****'Random Battle' allows players to battle with a completely random set of legal Pokemon at either level 50 or 100 for 1, 3, 5, 7, or 9 consecutive battles, although it is possible to prevent Legendary and / or full evolved or unevolved Pokemon from being randomly selected. You can also decide to either stick with the same random Pokemon or to randomly generate new teams between each fight in the case of multiple consecutive battles. You can also set or randomize other settings found Quick and Special Battle modes, namely Match Type, Field Conditions, Inversion Battle and Trick Room. You can even set these rules to randomize after each fight if you chose to have more than one fight! ****'Battle Royale' is a tournament mode that can involve as many as 64 partipants (or 96 if the Triple Co-Op mode is selected). The player that initiates a tournament can invite others to join and set any of the applicable options available in Quick or Special Battle modes. A simple majority of participants must agree to the rules before the tournament can proceed. ****'Contest Showdown' is unlocked once the player can participate in contests. Up to four other players compete in a Pokemon contest. ****The Communications Icon facilitates either text or vocal communication during battle set-up to help facilitate rules setting among various players. At any time, you can address a single other player or all other players. Communications are disabled during battle itself. ***'Trade/Transfer' allows players to trade Pokemon with other players, or to transfer Pokemon via other means. ****'Direct Trade' allows players to trade directly with one another. Players can either select the person they wish to trade with via saved Friend Codes or by manually searching for another player's name, country, and / or Friend Code. *****New to Anniversary Green is non-semetrical trading, which means that a player can trade up to nine of their Pokemon to another player for a different number of Pokemon. For instance, a player might trade a Rattata and a Caterpie for another player's Pidgeotto. There is also the option to simply transfer Pokemon to another player without receiving anything in return. Pokemon transferred in this way act the same as any traded Pokemon and may not obey new trainers without the right badges. *****The new Swap Trade Icon allows users to trade Pokemon and then to immediately reverse the trade. This is designed primarily to more easily facilitate trade-induced evolutions. *****The Communications Icon is also available here as well. It allows you to communicate via text or voice with another trainer to facilitate trades. ****The Global Trading System (or GTS) allows players to put up a Pokemon for trade in exchange for specific requested Pokemon. Players can also specify the desired Pokemon's gender, shininess or lack of shininess, ability, nature, IV levels, and presence of an attack or held item. *****You can also choose to make a trade on the GTS a Swap Trade, which immediately reverses the trade. This is primarily designed to make trade-induced evolutions easier to handle. ****'Wonder Trade' returns. New to Anniversary Green is the ability to designate Pokemon in your PC that can be automatically traded away via Wonder Trade. When you open up your PC and access your Pokemon Storage System, you'll be notified if any of your Pokemon were exchanged via Wonder Trade. ****The Trading Bulletin Board is a designated forum where people can ask all other users of the forum for specific trades, or negotiate with certain prospective traders. There are specific boards for General Trades, Legendaries, Shiny Pokemon, In-Depth Requirements (which includes filters for a desired Pokemon's gender, moves, ability, IVs, and natures), Trade-Induced Evolutions (which include the option to make such trades resulting from such threads Swap Trades), International Trades, and a Social Board. *****Users of the Bulletin Board choose to be notified if other users respond to their threads. *****Specific users of the Bulletin have a Reputation ratio, which is the number of trades successfully carried out over the number of trades initiated. *****Once a trade is worked out, the thread creator and trading partner can, from the thread itself, input the agreed-to characteristics of the Pokemon they expect to receive from the trade and the trade will immediately take place. If a Pokemon involved in the trade doesn't have the agreed-to characteristics, the trade will immediately cease and the violating player's Reputation ratio will decrease. ***The Friends section of the Wi-Fi App allows you to save up to 250 friend codes, to ban certain players from communicating with you, or to request further information from other players such as their online battle records. ***The Connect/Special section of the Wi-Fi App allows players to connect to other pieces of software (such as the Pokemon Bank), and to take advantage of other special online features. ****'Connect' allows the player to connect to other pieces of Pokemon-related software either downloaded or inserted in the player's handheld device or other devices with Wi-Fi capabilities in order to transfer Pokemon and perform other actions. ****'Mystery Gift' allows a player to download special Pokemon or other downloadable gifts. The content released via Mystery Gift may only be available on specific Wi-Fi networks. ****'Special Events' are special tournaments or other events, which may be hosted over a specific Wi-Fi network. Choose this option to participate! ***'Options' takes you to your device's Wi-Fi settings to set up and customize your Wi-Fi connections. **'The Amie App' is given to the player once they have a Pokemon on their team that has a sufficiently high Friendship stat. It allows players to interact with their Pokemon in a virtual setting in order to further increase that Pokemon's Friendship stat. It operates similarly to Pokemon-Amie introduced in X'' and ''Y, with Poke Puffs and minigames, with a few changes. ***There is no longer a splash screen with a decoration aspect. The player is instead brought to a screen where they select the Pokemon they want to play with. ***The player has the option of playing with a Pokemon in their party, or selecting a Pokemon stored in a PC file to play with. ***Individual Pokemon now have a favorite flavor of Poke Puffs out of the existing five (Sweet, Mint, Citrus, Mocha, and Spice), which is determined by their Nature. Feeding a Pokemon a Pokepuff of their favorite flavor which will cause the usual increase in its Friendship stat to double. ***Achieving a five-star rating in a minigame's Unlimited difficulty is rewarded with one of three toys that can be placed and interacted with on the main Amie screen. ****A rubber ball, which can be thrown and retrieved by Pokemon. ****A small electric keyboard, which can be set to five different instruments and can cause Pokemon to dance. Selecting a Pokemon's favorite instrument (determined by their Nature) will cause the Friendship stat increase gained by playing the keyboard to double. ****A Jack-in-the-box, which will randomly cause a Pokemon's Friendship stat to increase randomly by 0 to 5 points when sprung. ***The Making Faces minigame is activated via its own icon on the main Amie App screen. It is no longer activated by positioning yourself in the right position relative to your 3DS. ***Hitting a Pokemon multiple times in succession doubles the decrease in the Friendship stat each time that Pokemon is hit. This is designed to make moves like Frustration useful more quickly. Note that a Pokemon's Friendship stat can only fall to -1 if a Pokemon faints in Daredevil difficulty. **'The Training App' is given to the player by Professor Oak's Aide after they earn their first gym badge. This app allows a Pokemon to boost their hidden Effort Values and increase their stats more quickly in a virtual setting, similar to Super Training in X'' and ''Y, although there are two minor differences. ***Unlike Super Training, the player picks the Pokemon that they want to exercise at an opening splash screen. Either Pokemon in your current party or stored on the PC can participate. ***Training bags take about half as many taps in order to gain their effects. **The Quests App is available after you complete five quests from the Chet's Quests in the Saffron District. It allows you to view and accept optional sidequests without having to travel back to Chet's Quests. It also allows you to view hidden sidequests that are not posted in Chet's Quests. **The Music App is an optional app that allows you to listen to most of the game's soundtrack. Wild Pokemon may either become more or less active, depending on how upbeat your chosen music is. ***It's also possible to find an upgrade to the app to change the game's music to the tracks found on the original Pokemon Red & Blue (in Kanto) or Pokemon Gold & Silver (in Johto and the Sevii Islands). If this opinion is selected, only wild Pokemon from those games will be encountered. **The Help App is immediately available on the PokePad. It is, in essence, an extensive collection of interactive tutorials for almost every aspect of the game. If there's something new you're not sure how to handle, give this app a try! **Later in the game, the player may upgrade the Pokedex with the Music function, which allows the player to listen to many of the music tracks available in the game, as well as most of the musical pieces from the original Pokemon Red & Blue. **In-depth and interactive tutorials are available in the Pokedex's Tutorial function, for nearly all gameplay elements. These are designed to make mandatory tutorials largely unnecessary. *Once a Mega evolution occurs in battle, that Mega evolution is recorded in the Pokedex. A more in-depth entry is generated if it was the player's Pokemon that Mega evolved. Other Changes *The hidden Friendship value and Affection stat from previous games' Pokemon Amie have been merged into a single new Friendship stat. Without playing with Pokemon in the Amie App, the new Friendship stat will max out at only a portion of its actual highest level. While that level is high enough to allow Pokemon that formerly relied on a high Friendship value to evolve, in order to raise the Friendship stat higher and gain the additional benefits that formerly came from a high Affection state, it will be necessary to play with Pokemon in the Amie App in Anniversary Green. *You can now have Pokemon hold up to 9,999,999 Pokedollars. A select few moves have been introduced whose efficacy is determined by the amount of money either they or their opponent is holding. This is also designed to add in another possible element to Pokemon trading. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2016 Category:Sequels Category:Remakes Category:Anniversary Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games